


Day 18; Lazy morning sex

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [18]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Iceland and Hong Kong have intercrural sex, and give each other hand jobs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one was such a pain in the arse. This is the third damn pairing I tried for this day, and the only one that came out even semi okay. I didn't like writing this, and I really didn't like reading it back. But eh, I don't have the time, or the patience to keep trying to get this day right. 
> 
> Also, they're so out of character, which fits into my headcannon for them, but it still bothered even me reading it back.

Hong Kong groaned, and stretched his body out. He could feel Iceland’s body behind him, a single arm thrown across his waist. Smiling, he turned around. Iceland’s eyes were closed, mouth parted slightly, the way it always was as he slept. Small noises falling from his lips with every breath. Hong Kong watched him, he watched the flutter of his eyelids as he dreamed, and the slight movements of his lips as whispered inaudible things.

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Hong Kong whispered when Iceland’s eyes fluttered open.

“Have you been watching me sleep again?”

“Only for, like, a little while.”

“You’re such a creep.”

“Mean.” Hong Kong leant forward for a kiss, but Iceland pulled away.

“Morning breath, Lee.”

“I don’t, like, care. I, like, want to kiss you.”

Iceland grumbled, but pressed a chaste kiss to Hong Kong’s lips. “Happy now?”

“No, I want more.”

Hong Kong cupped his face, drawing the teen close and connecting their lips. Iceland’s hands slid up Hong Kong’s shirt, resting on his stomach. Hong Kong swiped his tongue over Ice’s bottom lip, and was almost instantly given access to explore his mouth. After much groping on Iceland’s side, and mouth exploring on Hong Kong’s side, the teens parted, panting.

“I want you,” Iceland mumbled, his thumbs brushing over Hong Kong’s nipples.

“You, like, have me.”

“No, I really want you.” He pressed his hand to Hong’s crotch, happy to feel he was half-hard. “Inside of me.”

“Your brother is, like, next door, I’m not sticking anything like inside of you.” Noticing the pout Iceland had, Hong Kong sighed. “But, we can do, like, the next best thing?”

“Next best thing?”

“Roll over.”

“But ‘m tired.”

“Two seconds ago, you, like, wanted me inside of you.”

“I could have woken up fully for that.”

Hong Kong rolled his eyes. “Just roll over and pass me the lube.”

Iceland glared slightly, but rolled over so his back was to Hong Kong. He rummaged through his top drawer and pulled out a half used bottle of lube.

“Been using this without me, Icey?”

Iceland’s cheeks heated. “Shut up.”

“You totally have!”

Iceland slapped at him. “Shut up and get on with it.”

Hong Kong kissed his neck softly. “You’re impatient when you’re horny.”

“And you’re slow when I’m horny, get on with it,” Iceland hissed, reaching around to give Hong’s dick a quick squeeze.

“You need to, like, make me a promise, Ice.”

“What?”

“You have to, like, be quiet. Last time your brother, like, caught us, he totally threated to cut my dick off if it happened again. I don’t, like, doubt for a second he wouldn’t do it.”

“Hm, you’re probably right. Nor and Den would both castrate you. Though, that’s what you get for defiling their precious little brother.”

“Defiling? Perhaps I should, like, tell them that you are the one who initiates our sex?”

“As if they’d believe their innocent little Ice would do something so outrageous.”

“Oh, if only they knew just how not innocent you are.”

“I’d prefer to keep it from them, if I’m honest, Leon.”

“Probably for the best. Can we, like, stop talking about your brother now? It’s, like, totally turning me off.”

“Nor doesn’t do it for you?”

“Not at all.”

“Den must, he is hot.”

Hong Kong poked him in his side. “Please, for the love of God, don’t tell me you’re, like, crushing on your brother’s boyfriend?”

“Have you seen him, Hong? He’s a God.”

“Now I know you’re fucking with me.”

Iceland chuckled, slipping his boxers down his legs. “Of course, Lee. Now, get those damn boxers off and have your way with me.”

“I’m, like, not sure I can now.”

“Did talking about Norway and Denmark really turn you off?” Iceland turned his head to look at him, and felt around his lower region. “Damn, Hong, you weren’t joking.”

“Why would I joke?”

“Because you’re mean.”

“You’re the one who turned me off.”

“I’ll just have to turn you back on then,” Iceland mumbled, slipping his fingers below the waistband of Hong Kong’s boxers. Hong hissed as Iceland’s hand wrapped around him, light touches, short nails barely touching.

Iceland continued to stroke him, all while stroking himself, moaning softly.

“Fuck, Em, c’mere.” Hong Kong removed Iceland’s hand to slip his boxers down. “This’ll be cold.”

“What-“ Emil cut himself off as he felt Hong Kong’s hand, covered in lube, wedge between his legs. “Leon, what are you doing?”

“I told you, the next, like, best thing.”

“This feels gross.”

“Ready?”

“I guess?”

Hong Kong thrust between his thighs, groaning at the slick friction. He wrapped his hand around Emil’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long for Emil to cry out wantonly. Using his free hand, Leon covered the Icelandic teen’s mouth, fucking between his legs at a slow, tired pace. Hong Kong pressed his lips to Emil’s shoulder, his way of keeping his own noises threatening to spill out at bay.

Iceland ran his tongue over Hong Kong’s hand, tickling the teen. Hong Kong laughed into his shoulder.

“I love you, Emil,” he murmured, pulling himself from between Iceland’s thighs. “I want to see your face.”

Emil rolled over, a soft, tired smile on his face. “I love you too.”

The two teens didn’t need to say anything else, they both knew what the other wanted. They joined their hands around their cocks, stroking languidly, their mouths moving together.

Iceland came with a cry, noise getting lost in Leon’s mouth. Hong Kong followed suit, the look on Iceland’s face sending him over the edge.

“’M tired,” Iceland mumbled, taking some tissues from his bedside table and wiping both his and Hong Kong’s hands clean.

“Go back to sleep then.” He pressed a light kiss to Iceland’s forehead. Hong Kong snatched a tissue, and ran his between Iceland’s thighs, cleaning the lube and pre-cum from his pale skin.

“I think I will.” He kicked his boxers to the floor, and curled up against Leon. “You’re warm.”

“You’re, like, beautiful.”

“G’night.”

“Sleep well.”

Iceland was asleep in seconds, his legs entangled with Hong’s, and his head on Hong Kong’s shoulder. Hong Kong kissed his forehead, a light smile on his lips.


End file.
